


Unforgivable

by betabrandon



Series: Mistake [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabrandon/pseuds/betabrandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Malia have moved to a town no more than 3 miles away from New York City. On their own, they hoped to start a new life together without any distractions and trouble getting in their way. From west coast to east coast, the pack still keeps in touch every once in a while. Everything seems so nice when you make new friends but it won't anymore when you realize they knew everything from the beginning and they've been watching you. Malia makes a deal and the deal becomes a waste when the pack moves out of Beacon Hills and to Crystal Creek to see the two. Along the way, the pack brings trouble back into the the couple's lives. Once the deal is made, the deal cannot be broken. Malia wants her deal emancipated and she realizes what she had done, not only to herself, but her friends as well. What happens when you make a bad choice? What happens when you make a mistake you will never be forgiven for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: 1 Year Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my second teen wolf fan fiction and I'm really sorry I never finished my first one. I'll try to get that finished ASAP! I will be trying to post more of both but I just hope you all enjoy this new story!!!! Thank you so much for taking time to read my fanfic!

Scars and bruises.

I looked at my arms and myself.

Scratches and burns.

"Malia!" I shouted. I felt a tear run down my face. I wasn't able to see anything. All I could see were my bruised arms and Malia. The room was hot and steamy. This wasn't even a real room. It was an underground lair. "Stop!" I reached my arm out. I tried and I tried, but I knew I couldn't help. A man covered in all black left with a stun gun in his hand. My voice was raspy and all my energy was lost. I had given up. My eyes closed as I felt one more tear droplet fall and hit the ground.

 

* * *

  

My eyes opened. "Where am I?" I said, sitting up on a bed. The bed looked nothing like mine at home. "Sorry" was all I heard as I rubbed my eyes. I looked up at the person in the chair by the window. I could see the daylight. I could see Scott. "Sorry, I couldn't be there to save you." He got up and gave me a warm cup of hot chocolate. I took a sip of it and said, "It's fine. Don't worry about what happens to me." His eyes widened and he rose his voice. "Don't worry? You're the brother I never had and I was always there to save you. This time I wasn't, Stiles. This time I wasn't there to help and I feel bad for it. I basically left you alone to be put in critical condition." He looked down at the tiled floor and sat back in the chair. "Me in critical condition? You should see Malia! She's worse than I am, right now. She has deep cuts everywhere on herself and that wolfsbane could have killed her! Do you not care a bit about her? Maybe you just care about your damn girlfriend, don't you? You're acting like we're on Law & Order or C.S.I. and someone just got shot in the head! This is different." I laid back down and drank the hot chocolate. The thought of Malia made me sick to the stomach. I didn't want to think about how bad she would look. I felt just like Scott but worse. What kind of boyfriend was I to be unable to save my own girlfriend? I couldn't stand it anymore. I closed my eyes and tried thinking about fun things like cookies and rainbows. " _I_ care about _everyone_! How could I be a true alpha if I didn't care at all? Fine, maybe I am over exaggerating but I still care." I could hear his voice and it really did sound sorry. "How is Malia anyways?" I asked, my eyes still shut. "She's with Kira. We've been here since 5 A.M. Lydia found you guys unconscious at some weird, unknown place underground. She said she didn't know what that place was and it didn't look familiar to her at all. All she knows is something made her feel something was wrong and so, she went and found you two. It might have been a hunter after Malia and they're probably after us too. But she brought you to us at 12 A.M. and you were brought here to the hospital at 1 A.M." Scott checked his phone to see if he got any notifications. He only had one and it was a text from Kira. He sat straight up on the chair as if something important just happened. "What? What happened?" From the reflection in the window, I could tell he got a text. "It's a text from Kira. Malia's awake." As soon as I heard her name, I got up from the bed. "I have to see her."

After about half an hour of waiting, I left my room. Scott decided it would be a good idea if we stayed about a half hour more for Malia to eat and talk to her nurse. I opened the door and I saw her. I saw her and I started to cry. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you. I love you so much and I promise I'll help you next time." She did have cuts and burns but she was still beautiful. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You tried to protect me and I know you couldn't but I'm not mad. How could I ever be mad? I love you." I smiled back at the words "I love you." I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I guess I'll go back to my room now. See you later."

 

* * *

 

About a week later, Malia was back home. Her injuries turned minor. They were still there but barely and unimportant. We all decided to throw a little party to make her feel better. We got her things to make her happy and we ordered pizza. It was a nice time. It was nice to see the girl I love healthy and happy. Most of them gave her get well soon cards. I gave her something different. Malia untied the ribbon on the box. I held her hand and she opened the box. Her face brightened. She picked up the teddy bear and read the heart it was holding. "Get Well Soon." She hugged it and picked up a flower. It was a perfect rose. The petals were an alluring crimson red, furthermore, the stem was a charming emerald color, with prickly thorns along the sides of it, and the leaves were an exquisite green as well. "It's beautiful."

 

* * *

 

I missed the feeling of sleeping at home with Malia. For the past couple days, I've been sleeping alone. I got out earlier than she did, but I still spent a few nights there and looked after her. Now, she's back and I won't need to worry anymore. I also missed the feeling of her in my arms. "Did you miss me?" She patted my chest and I looked down at her. "Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I?" I chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe I'd be gone for too long and you'd go hang out with other girls." She let out a soft giggle. "It's been a week and I love you too much to cheat on you and you know that too." My eyelids latched together just as I prepared to fall into a good night's sleep. She didn't reply. "So, I have something I want to ask." I felt her head tilt up at me. "Yeah?" she whispered to me. "How would you feel if we, just me and you, moved? To escape our problems and try to start our life over again. Give ourselves another chance to make things perfect." I grinned, slightly, waiting for an answer. "Sounds like a great idea. I can't wait!" I disclosed my eyes and looked down at her, and just then, we smiled at each other.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Malia move to their new home in Crystal Creek, New York. They discover a beautiful lake near their house and along the walk, they meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I added a little history in this chapter, so, you could skip the paragraph if you wanted but I suggest you read it because the future chapters might be confusing to you. And I also wan to put up a disclaimer that some of these cities and such on this fanfiction is all made up from me and my mind. It may or may not be real. I also want to say, thank you for your patience! I'm sorry I haven't posted any chapters recently but here is the official first chapter! I hope you enjoy!

I grabbed my boxes off the U-Haul truck. “Gosh, this house really is beautiful!” Malia turned around, smiling at me. “Yep, it is!” I grinned. She opened the door for me. Struggling, I carefully and slowly set the heavy boxes down. We stared at the empty rooms. “Well, it's very clear, we'll need to go out shopping for some furniture.” We looked at each other for a brief second.

There was a small lake about half a mile away from our home. Half of the lake was in Crystal Creek with us and the other half was on a fairly larger, suburban area named Sierra Valley. Sierra Valley's population was the same as the New York State Capitol's population. 98,000. The reason for this immense population was because Sierra Valley was New York City's neighbor. Whoever didn't have the money to live in the city, would live in this town instead. Crystal Creek was founded in the 1890s and it was as large as Sierra Valley. Sierra Valley was founded in the 1920s. The twentieth century was a big turn for the United States. Everything was more modern and many people from many countries immigrated. Sierra Valley was just an unknown, little strip of land and no one owned it until 1926 when a French man immigrated and decided to own this land. He called it Valley of Sierra for it's rough, jagged hills. Over time, Sierra Valley's population expanded and they took land from Crystal Creek. Crystal Creek decided to take Lincoln, a smaller town's, land but still, today, our town has shrunk to more than half of it's original size.

I was sitting on a camping chair with my laptop on my lap. Malia was upstairs looking around in the rooms. I shut down the device and set it on the kitchen counter. The kitchen was widely spaced. The whole house was neutral colored. Inside and outside. The countertop was granite. For a house this beautiful, the price was decent. I walked up the stairs. There were two empty guest bedrooms and the master bedroom. Each room had their own bathroom. I found Malia in the master bedroom. “Hey, I ordered the furniture. It's just the couch right now. We can go buy more chairs and tables another day.” I gave her a slight smile. She was looking out the window. “That's fine.” Her voice was steady and nonchalant. I could tell something was wrong. “Okay, what's up?” I tapped her on the shoulder. “That house.” She turned around, quickly, making me jump. I tried to hide my fear. Something was weird about her and I “W-What about th-that house?” I stuttered. “Something's fishy about it. I don't like it.” There was a sudden pause in everything and the world was silent for a second. “So,” she spoke and all the noise was back again, “I was thinking we could go to the lake and kinda explore nature around there.” She smiled and she seemed normal again. “Yeah, uh, of course!” I unsurely smiled. 

 

* * *

 

The lake was beautiful and the water was clear. Almost so clear that you could see little fish swim. We sat on the bench on the beach of the lake. Despite the size of the town, everything here was pretty pleasing. Just along the lakeshore, was a children's playground. There were also picnic tables and grills. In my opinion, this was the best part of town. Crystal Creek wasn't too urban and it wasn't too rural. It was rather a miniature version of a suburban area. “So, I was thinking maybe we could put a TV on the wall where the door where we come in is.” She looked glad to move but I didn't know if she would forget about that house or not. The house looked fine to me but maybe it's just her supernatural senses that are playing with her and I would have known if they were or not. I spent a couple years with Scott. “Yeah, sure, that sounds great!” I put my arm around her. “And then, we could put the bed right across from it and maybe we could put a computer in that little corner. There's that little hallway kinda where the TV wall curves in. Where your closet is, you know?” She smiled really wide. “Yep!” I smiled back. She was staring at me and I could tell she was staring at my lips. “So, I'm really glad we moved. I hated Beacon Hills.” She grabbed my hand. “You hated it?” I said, smirking at her. “Okay, maybe I didn't. It was my home. My friends and family live there. But it really bugged me after you guys turned me back to human.” She laughed. The sun was slowly setting and the horizon was golden and the air was warm. It was truly an enchanting sight to see. “Sorry.” I looked down, feeling guilty. “Don't be sorry. I'm happy I turned back because I met you.” She grinned and brought a smile back on my face. There was a sudden silence again but this one didn't give me a bad feeling. We looked at each other and I bit my lip. “Fuck.” I mumbled, pressing my lips to her's. She put her hand on my thigh and I slid my hand down her back. The sky was really darkening. “It's dark.” I quickly let the words slip out before she gave another kiss. I wanted to go home but her kisses were too hard to resist. “Yeah?” She pressed on my collarbone and I tugged onto the hem of her shirt. “We have to get back home. It's late.” She bit my bottom lip as I pulled away. I grabbed her hand and began walking back. There was a young woman, about our age, ahead. She was jogging. It's a little late for jogging, isn't it? I asked myself. “Oh, hi!” she said. Malia growled under her breath. “Calm!” I told her under my breath, as well. “Aren't you two the couple that just moved here this morning?” the girl asked. “Uh, yeah!” I said. “Oh, nice! I'm Veronica. I live across the street from you guys.” I smiled, tapping Malia's back, trying to get her to smile. “I'm Stiles, this is my girlfriend Malia.” Finally, I caught at least the tiniest grin on her face. “How about we go out to have some coffee tomorrow morning? I know an amazing coffee shop and they have the nicest baristas.” She smiled. “Yeah, sure! See you tomorrow!”

 


End file.
